A never ending life
by Lynette Serina Jones Harkness
Summary: The 456s had released a deathly poisonous gas that would kill any one breathing it in with in minuets.
1. Chapter 1

A never ending life

_**First dis is a slash fiction if you don't like don't read it you all have been warned.**_

This is going to start at the end of children of earth and continue through out miracle day it not going to fallow all the things that happen in miracle day but all try to make it close to it. also Ianto Jones is going to be alive and he is immortal.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters Torchwood but i do own the plot

also this is not bated so any and all grammar/spelling errors are mine sorry.

Chapter one

The 456s had released a deathly poisonous gas that would kill any one breathing it in with in minuets and both him and ianto were trap. Lock in with the 456s and out of the two Jack had a better change of survival that ianto .Jack had to act fast if he wanted to save the life of the man he love .Jack looked around the room for a way out but the more he looked the more he knew that this was the end of ianto. he would never get to hold kiss or make love to him again and now his biggest fear was coming true. he was about to lose the most important person in his life. Jack looked at ianto with so much love that it heart to know that this were there last minuets together so he did the only thing that came to him he turn to his lover and kiss him for as long as he could before they both died but as jack died he didn't see the light that pass between the to of them.

OK not the longest ch but I thing is better and I have a title thanks to my lovely sister R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First dis is a slash fiction if you don't like don't read it you all have been warned.**_

This is going to start at the end of children of earth and continue through out miracle day it not going to fallow all the things that happen in miracle day but all try to make it close to it. also Ianto Jones is going to be alive and he is immortal.

Also raiding may change later on the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters Torchwood but i do own the plot

**also this is not bated so any and all grammar/spelling errors are mine sorry.**

Chapter two

jack wake up disoriented and in a room full of death body's it tuck him a bit to remember what had happen early. now he was mad and ready to kill the person responsible for the death of his lover .jack was so lost in his misery that he miss the person next to him get up and it was no until said person repeatedly call his name Jack look up spectating Gwen but wend he saw Ianto instead of Gwen he was confuse and shock and all he could think was how was possible for him to be a live. he had died in his arm so how was possible for him to be alive Jack wanted him to be alive and not a trick he did not think his heart could take it he wanted to tell him it was ok but the only worlds coming out of his mouth was impossible and the captain jack harkness feinted.

Ianto's P.O.V

Ianto wake up confuse and disoriented he did not were he was or how he had there the last thing he remember was Jack apologizing and dieing and then nothing it was all a blank and he was freaking out he need to find jack and some explanation to how was possible for him to be a live wend he had died but first he had to calm down and he look up at jack and started calling his name repeatedly wend jack finally look up he look as if he had seen a ghost and he keep repeating impossible an then he fainted ianto could not believe his eyes it was so unreal the man that had seen the universe and countless other unreal thinks feinted that made ianto feel so love but know ianto had to wait until jack regain consciousness.

Review Please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_**First dis is a slash fiction if you don't like don't read it you all have been warned.**_

This is going to start at the end of children of earth and continue through out miracle day it not going to fallow all the things that happen in miracle day but all try to make it close to it. also Ianto Jones is going to be alive and he is immortal.

Also raiding may change later on the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters Torchwood but i do own the plot

**also this is not bated so any and all grammar/spelling errors are mine sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

Jack had being unconscious for the last ten minuets and wild he was out Gwen had show up looking for jack thinking he need moral support after the lost of his beloved what she was not expecting ianto to be alive and jack unconscious Gwen had at first being shocked and confused the officer in charge had told her that both Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness were death she had know that jack was never death for long but ianto was human well as far as she knew he was but then how was possible for him to be alive well ianto had a theory as to how he was alive but he had not told he what it was he wanted jack conscious for it but jack was still unconscious but for how much longer.

**well is not that long but he will find out how ianto survive next ch hope fully**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_**First dis is a slash fiction if you don't like don't read it you all have been warned.**_

This is going to start at the end of children of earth and continue through out miracle day it not going to fallow all the things that happen in miracle day but all try to make it close to it. also Ianto Jones is going to be alive and he is immortal.

Also raiding may change later on the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters Torchwood but i do own the plot

thanks to all my reviewers specialty Ayiana89 and my lovely sis for the help.

**also this is not bated so any and all grammar/spelling errors are mine sorry.**

**Chapter 4**

Jack gave a growl alerting both ianto and gwen that he was coming back to the world of the living ianto immediately moved to his side and waited for him to open his eyes and as soon as jack open them ianto lean over and passionately kiss him it tuck jack a few seconds to proceed what was happening but wend he did he kiss ianto back after a few minuets they separated jack touch his forehead to ianto and look in to dose beautiful blue eyes(i think there blue sorry if wrong) of him so full of life and love that he o most forgot that he had being death but there was one thing nagging at him and it was how can he be alive don't get him wrong he was happy that his ianto was alive but he wanted to know if he was rely alive of if the poison was simply killing him slowly jack hope it was the first because if it was the other he had not idea how was he going to go on living with out him he was brat out of his thoughts wend ianto stared on his theory on how he had survive he was saying that it may had some thing to do with the rift energy that had hit with after the explosion but jack new there was more to this that there was something that did not set right with him and the more he Thought about it the more he remember the first time ianto had died and what he had done to save him order to save him the first time he had to put a some of the rift energy in to him but after he had came back jack had measure that it was in active on him and the only way for it to active it was if him and ianto had sex with in less that 4 days and the for jack to kiss ianto as he die and now that he that about it he had done both of those thing but there was also some true on what ianto had said now the question was ianto immortal and if it was how would he take.

An: so now u know how ianto is alive read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**First dis is a slash fiction if you don't like don't read it you all have been warned.**_

This is going to start at the end of children of earth and continue through out miracle day it not going to fallow all the things that happen in miracle day but all try to make it close to it. also Ianto Jones is going to be alive and he is immortal.

Also raiding may change later on the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters Torchwood but i do own the plot

thanks to all my reviewers specialty Ayiana89 and my lovely sis for the help and all of that have add to there story alerts .

**also this is not bated so any and all grammar/spelling errors are mine sorry.**

_**Ch 5**_

_**previously...**_

_**now the question was ianto immortal and if it was how would he take.**_

Jack hope he would take well he was happy to have ianto back and fort a long time but if ianto resent him for making him immortal he would be devastated if ianto left him for that he hope it wouldn't happen but for now they had to focus in the problem at hand they had to stop the 456s but first he had to make sure that ianto and gwen were save and for that he had to send them away and for that he had to go with UNIT as the exit Thames House they were meet by unit jack told hem he hill go with them but they had to send rhys gwen and ianto back to Cardiff as jack and Johnson try to find a way to stop the 456s ianto gwen and rhys try to save Ianto's nice and nephew as well as other children that were with them mend wild jack find a way to stop the 456s at the cost of the live of his grandson after the death of Steven jack wend looking for ianto and together they travel the world trying to forget what had happen but after some time It was to much for jack and together they decided to leaf earth and so the call gwen and ask her to get jacks vortex manipulator for what remains of the hub and now gwen and rhys walk up to the hill were both ianto and jack stud on holding hands waiting for her to get there she was there to said good-bye for the last time she new how jack felt after the death of grandson and the reason why ianto and jack had been traveling the world but to her it seem that the earth was not big enough to make him forget that had happen and now hire they were but she did not now if she was ready to said good-bye to them the last of the torchwood team she also knew that were ever jack wend ianto would fallow and now jack and ianto were ready to left earth and start new beginning in an different place but she hope to she them again..

an: i know it suck but i had some promes with it but i think that it next it will be the 10 episode of Miracle day R&R .


	6. Chapter 6 the new world

_**first dis is a slash fiction if you don't like don't read it you all have been warned.**_

This is going to start at the end of children of earth and continue through out miracle day it not going to fallow all the things that happen in miracle day but all try to make it close to it. also Ianto Jones is going to be alive and he is immortal.

Also raiding may change later on the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters Torchwood but i do own the plot

thanks to all my reviewers specialty Ayiana89 and my lovely sis for the help and all of that have add to there story alerts .

**also this is not bated so any and all grammar/spelling errors are mine sorry.**

Ch 6

Esther Drummond sat in her computer working and talking with her friend Rex Matheson trying to figured out what Torchwood was but all she had from his is end was how he was going to get to be Steve Renters replacement now that her six moth wife had leukemia or something like that all he care about was that he was getting promoted to Venezuela after Esther congratulated is he ask her _so what is torchwood anyway? Apparently torchwood was some really freaky things and _well that all she had as all the torchwood information gatt wipe and they all she call hire from Rex was crash and painful grunts.

Some were in wales

Gwen Williams nee cooper wake with a startle and said one word torchwood as Gwen feed her little girl she told her of one of her many alien encounters as he was getting to the end rhys walk and as her to so taking about it her live with torch wood was always unpredictable that wend a knock was her and they both gatt ready Gwen open a closet but out a 9mm and a knife wild rhys pull out a shot gun out of another closet Gwen open the door only to come face to face with a couple looking for the directions back to the village they were staging only for get to tell them is privet property and to close the door in there faces as they watch them live trough the window rhys reminds wend that there is no more torchwood.

Washington D.C U.S.A 3AM

Esther sit in a waiting room waiting for a update on Rex as a doctor walk by she tell her that Rex is popular man and if she is related to him a no and that she left a message for his father as the doctor tell her that Rex is not the only luck person to be alive apparently there had being no deaths 24 hour and know people were calling it miracle day next day at work a college of her told her that torchwood was no more and all the in formation was eradicate or classified a few hours later Esther wend to visited Rex and to inform him that he was not the only lucky person to be alive that it was worldwide.

Some were in wales

as gwen and rhys painted the I side of the house a phone wend off and not any phone but the one give to them by Gwen's ex-PC partner and friend Andy Davidson telling her in police code that her father is in the hospital after suffering for a hart attack that's wend gwen tells rhys they have to go back.

Washington D.C U.S.A

Esther walk in to the CIA arcade building looking for information on torchwood after a little chat with a security guard and so small lies and not very use full information she start with what she knew and after she look height and low she finally found information on a box mark 456s and as she pull a picture of a mysterious man she look up only to see the same man at the end of the corridor with as king her to come with his she make run for it only to find that the guard is the death or semi-death only to be save by a different man and then for the three of them to jump out a window and in to a fountain that they are Ianto Jones and captain Jack Harkness and that they use to be torchwood and that both of them would do anything to keep Gwen cooper save only to retcon her 30 seconds later after taking her home jack make his way into the hospital were he posses as a FBI agent under the name of Own Harper to get in to the room were they are conducting a evaluation of that man at the center of the arcade explosion only to find that some thing was change humanity.

Some were in wales

after arriving at the hospital and measuring her father was ok she learns by Andy that people had stop dieing and after some calculations the in that hey have less that 4moths before running out of food and after a fight with rhys were he remain hers that that his is not longer her problem and that torchwood is gone and not coming back the go back home.

Washington D.C

the next morning Esther wake with no recollection of the night before but what she dose find is a long blues a long her side and shes is not the only one as both ianto and jack have one to after getting to work one of her co-workers give her the last torchwood field in exits wend she get a phone call from Rex asking her in anyone is investigating this so call miracle only for her to mention that the torchwood so Rex ask her ask her again what torchwood and email came at same time that the miracle happened and the last recorded death and how they were connect or her to tell him that there was no traces captain Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones and no one had seen cooper in over 6 moths as he live the hospital doctor Juarez is in no condition to leaf he tell her he is not leafing he is flight all the way to the united kingdom after demanding Esther to book him a plane and to get him a recondition which he was refuse he tell her to get her a gun for UK guards as he sit in the plane he ask her to find all she can about cooper she tell him she need his password only to get disconnected as he land in UK he get his gun wild given her the password only to find out that cooper is in hiding with a wideness protection phone that she traces to a desolated place ask he walk up to the front door only for it to swing open and for gwen to point a gun at him as he pass out wend he came back to conscience he find him self tide to a radiator(i think sorry if wrong) wend gwen walk in to the room telling him no to fallow and they what to be left alone and that she is going to call a ambulance for him after some straggling to get out he walk out the room to find wend point her gun at him again after a small argument with rhys about knot and some complaining from Rex and taking down a plane the meet with ianto in the plass gwen start taking about re-building torchwood only to get cut by mentioning that he cut his arm and is not healing and ianto I also not healing the come to the conclusion that both jack and ianto are back to normal wild the world is immortal as the think about gwen points out that Rex should go get check out and a smart comment on his part they hear the sirens of police car as they try to make a run for it they get surrounded by police officer and for Rex to tell them that On behalf of the CIA he is extraditing this so-called torchwood team to the united states of America. And to get me outta here and back home

an this is the longest ch yet and sorry if is confusing it was like 3 in the morning wend I type this so be nice and R&R.


	7. AN

Important

i have the decided to re-write this story


End file.
